My Immortal
by Harmony Stanzer
Summary: A voice starts quietly and slowly progresses into a scream, as I remember the lifeless Sarah from my crystal, "It's your fault, Jareth. It's your fault. It's all your fault. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, JARETH! SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU" Possible Full Length R R


**(Songfic of My Immortal)**

**"My Immortal"**

**DISCLAIMER**

*sigh* as you all know I don't own anything (sadly) or stuff would have happened the way I wanted it to but you can't always get what you want... that's why some amazing person made FANFICTION =D

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE- Please Read and Review if enough people like the story... I may consider making it a full length fanfic but please enjoy the song anyways... I'll shut up now...**_

_**JARETH'S P.O.V.**_

Quiet- a rare thing to have in my castle. The stone walls seemed to breathe my air for me as I sat alone. In one hand I held the crystal for my dreams; I used the orb to glance around the room. In it I saw a throne similar to my own but somewhat more… feminine. In it I saw the beautiful queen which I would have. Yes. I would have her, there is no question to it but how do I get her?

I flicked my hand and willed the magic from inside of me to build another small dented sphere. The light bent, and broke inside the colorless object, revealing a picture of _her_. Sarah… my beautiful, incredible, Sarah. I pull a mirror from inside my cloak and glance into it. She could never love me…

Again, my eyes found a way to the crystal but what I saw disgusted me and contorted my emotions, irreparably. Mind you, my crystals, one of the most precious things that I can create, so fragile... I slam the object into the ground, glad that the haunting picture is gone- for now... A voice inside my head whispers, "But so is she." _I stopped watching her… for an hour… and now… she's gone….A_ voice starts quietly and slowly progresses into a scream, as I remember the lifeless Sarah from my crystal, "It's your fault, Jareth. It's _your_ fault. It's _all your fault. __**IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, JARETH! SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU**_" I stare into the mirror, waiting... waiting... Nothing. Happens. Nothing. Changes.

In an attempt to release the fury I slam my hand into the mirror I still hold and the glass crashes around me, a twinge of pain as blood rushes to the open wounds in my knuckles... What have I done...? What have I done...?

_I'm so tired of being here_  
><em>Suppressed by all my childish fears<em>  
><em>And if you have to leave<em>  
><em>I wish that you would just leave<em>  
><em>Your presence still lingers here<em>  
><em>And it won't leave me alone<em>

I glare at my labyrinth waiting for it to change… but it doesn't. I want; I need to feel her presence, to hear her voice… but I can't. I lay on the icy floor of the throne room letting everything just drain out of me. The quiet, the silence sent paralyzing adrenaline through my bones. _I stopped watching her… for an hour… and now… she's gone…. _I run as fast as I can, out of the castle and I collapse in the middle of the labyrinth, knowing that there is no escape…

I should have told her, I offered her my heart and she rejected it unknowingly. I want her to have me. I screamed towards the heavens unleashing my agony, the mental, physical and emotional hollowness that was just running through me like an unquenchable fire. I wish she never wished… but what is said… cannot be unsaid. I put my head against the wall of the maze and the magic within the wall allows me to see her glowing face, and to smell her gorgeous ebony hair… tears rolled down my face… but I didn't bother to notice…

_You used to captivate me_  
><em>By your resonating light<em>  
><em>Now I'm bound by the life you left behind<em>  
><em>Your face it haunts<em>  
><em>My once pleasant dreams<em>  
><em>Your voice it chased away<em>  
><em>All the sanity in me<em>

I take myself to her old room, not knowing where to start the process that it would take to forget her, and I still wasn't sure if that were even possible. Teddy bears lined the walls and a copy of _Labyrinth_ sat open on her pillow. The miasma of the minty smell that always seemed to follow her made my heart sting, it's possible to love the person that broke your heart with all the tiny pieces, I have been proving that for the past three years since she stole my heart from her journey through my labyrinth and then broke it as though it were made of my crystals… I close my eyes and sift through the memories contained in every dream she had… ever wish she had ever wished… I fall into a dreamlike state… waiting… waiting…

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
><em>This pain is just too real<em>  
><em>There's just too much that time cannot erase<em>

The reality has not clicked yet. I should be grieving but I just can't do it. Her once glowing face haunts my mind and I can't think about what she must be like now… under the earth for thirteen years… an unlucky number I suppose…

She has never left me, for she pours this alcohol on my open wounds daily. I tried to ease my pain by self infliction… but in the pools of red liquid, all I can remember is the broken mirror and the shattered heart. I've tried to see other people but she just pulls me back to her, even in the everlasting slumber in which she hides…

This will _never_ end, unless I can tell her. Unless I can be her.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
><em>But though you're still with me<em>  
><em>I've been alone all along<em>

The past few months have been nothing. Pure nothingness is what I live with. I wait, usually in silence, for her voice to call my name but it never does… Nothing is the same… but they will go back to how they were… or at least _she_ will be alive. I close my eyes and replay the dreadful scene that was my immortal love's death.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
><em>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<em>  
><em>And I held your hand through all of these years<em>  
><em>But you still have<em>  
><em>All of me<em>

I stare into a pool of water, bending time so that it was me in her place. It was the Goblin King, who died. The last thing I did alive was I wrote inside her small red copy of Labyrinth, "Sarah, please stay home tonight, trust me. Please listen for once. I can't have you die again… I know you may question the word again, but it happened my dear and one other thing… I love you. –Jareth."


End file.
